Fire & Ice
by FlirtySalvatore
Summary: Takes place after The Vampire Diaries season 4, Bonnie is dead, Jeremy and Damon the only ones to know of the tragic event that did take place after the closing of the veil. Damon has a plan to bring Bonnie back, the only question is what is his motive, and is it possible? Summary sucks, do yourself a favor and just read the damn thing. Please and thank you.
1. Chapter I: Arrangements

**Chapter I **

_Arrangements_

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." – Robert Frost_

* * *

It has been One hundred and sixty six years since I have known Stefan and one hundred and forty nine years since I haven't cared about his existence, but maybe that was all a lie and I was just telling myself that to sleep at night. The fact of the matter was that I was supposed to be happy; I got the girl I had been fighting for. Three years of my life I had spent chasing after Elena and now finally she was mine, but yet something was still unsettling to me.

I hadn't asked Stefan to leave, he had decided that all on his own and I was wary about his decision at first but realized it was for the better anyway. Stefan, the hero packing his bags and leaving to sustain his brother's relationship with his ex-girlfriend, it was a very selfless act as I for one, if in his position would never even think of doing what he had done. I would never give up, I would fight till the death to get what I want, but I was happy. Stefan was the good guy and I the bad, with a touch of good. He had left, but alas Stefan returned.

Upon his arrival a mere two days since he had left, he just wanted to go to his room and do what he did best, what I assumed to be brooding and writing in that ancient diary of his. This was the twenty-first century, diaries now came with dates in them, but that never worked for him. He needed to take his time and write the dates in as he reminisced about his past, even about the time he had spent in England milking cows like a little farm boy and earning a wage for his keep and maybe an odd newspaper. (_Yes I did read that_.) It was a whole pathetic ordeal to me, but I never complained. If Stefan wanted to brood that was his problem, and I wasn't going to make any changes to my lifestyle to change that, but of course there was someone who did. Elena.

Elena, now back to her good old self was spending much needed time with little boy wonder, Jeremy to make up the time she had lost with him during his… absence. The whole thought of his absence was very strange. Jeremy was alive and kicking, but yet Bonnie had disappeared. She was supposedly spending some time with her family up country although Jeremy hadn't specified where she had gone. He was the last to see her after she lifted the veil again, yet he never knew her whereabouts but there was one small gift that I had… intuition, especially when lied to.

* * *

The Boarding House seemed to be quiet as I walked down the stairs, the only sound the old wood creaking beneath my feet after each step I took. Usually there would always be someone around whether it be Blondie and her loud ear drum shattering voice or even our dear Mutt—or Matt or whatever his name was. Nevertheless, I was on a mission to find Jeremy, that boy had some explaining to do. The sound of the fridge opening caught my attention and I found myself swiftly making my way over to where the sound came from. Lo and behold, there stood little Gilbert with his face stuffed with food.

"Damophh," said Jeremy, the unintelligible words escaping from his lips making me cringe in disgust.

"Firstly, Gilbert, swallow your food before you choke and secondly, that's just disgusting," I said pulling a face as I leaned against the door frame, my head resting back against the ancient oak in thought.

"What do you want Damon?"

Jeremy's words causing me to stand up straight once again, I flashed him a wry smile. Right down to business it was and I wasn't complaining, the sooner I asked the sooner I could find out what the hell was going on. The thought of not knowing had always eaten me from the inside out; it was a disease I could just not shake. I needed to be in control, and who better to permit me that control other than young Jeremy Gilbert?

"Well… I want a lot of things, like a whole dorm of sorority girls to feed on and… the whereabouts of our dead witch Bonnie Bennett.

The look on Jeremy's face definitely proved my assumptions had to be correct.

"Ah so I don't stray too far from the truth, huh Gilbert?"

"I told you, Bonnie is with some of her family-"

"Up country, yes I heard that one. I don't believe it," I said cutting him off and pushed myself away from the wooden door frame allowing my eyes to move over Jeremy's form, observing his every move. He knew I had hit the nail on the head; his features displayed it in full affect.

"You don't know that, Damon. She said she needed some time away from all this supernatural stuff."

"Well there's a thought, all she has to do is look in the mirror and her supernatural self will be staring right back at her," I said smirking and folding my arms across my chest as I observed Jeremy's body language. He was in distress, like he could crack at any second. The suspense was tongue-wagging, and this was the sort of thing I lived for, or existed for rather.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to," said Jeremy as he tried to move passed me, but I stopped him with my hand on his shoulder, squeezing the tender spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Hold on a second there, beefcake. Look I'm going to make this simple, you either tell me the truth or I snap your collar bone, your choice."

"There's nothing you can do about it, Damon."

"Last chance, Jeremy. Hurry up," I said putting emphasis on the last word before squeezing Jeremy's shoulder harder, his body now bending to the side accordingly.

"Fine, she's dead. Are you happy?"

The truth was I wasn't happy, when I first came to Mystic Falls all I wanted to do was destroy Stefan's happiness as I had promised him back in 1864, yet as my stay in Mystic Falls prolonged I found myself wanting to protect the town along with the close circle of friends I had made during my stay. Well, to me they were more acquaintances rather than friends, but nevertheless we helped each other. In the beginning I resented Bonnie, maybe even hated her a little bit, but ever since she helped me take down that Lockwood sucker I found myself wanting to protect her.

"No, but you should be, because I'm going to help get her back."

"You can't, she's dead. The spell to bring me back was too much for her. It worked but she died," said Jeremy.

I could see in his face that this wasn't the easiest thing for him to express with words, but I didn't care. I always said I was stupid that time for wanting to save Bonnie, but yet she was even more stupid than I had been. She sacrificed herself to save little Gilbert. My thoughts kept running through my mind at vampire speed, ironic as that seemed it was true. How I would explain this to Elena was undecided, the last time I had told her Bonnie was dead she slapped me through the face. I could only imagine what her best friend's death would do to her, but I was sure of one thing.

"We're not telling Elena, understand?"

"But she—she's goi-"

"Not today," I said tapping Jeremy's shoulder, finally releasing him from the hold I had him in. "Last time I checked her acceptance of death wasn't so high."

"So what are you going to do? Lie to her until she eventually finds out herself?" "You know they're all going off to Whitmore soon, and Bonnie won't be there to join them."

"So? I'm not stupid, Gilbert. You keep rattling about her being up country while I sort out the finer details, got it?" I stated more than asked as I whipped around and headed for the doorway, turning swiftly towards the younger Gilbert. "You'll see who can really perform the impossible."

* * *

Helping Bonnie out of the goodness of my heart was only one reason why I had decided on doing all this, the second was that bringing Bonnie back would certainly reserve my spot in the un-beating heart of Elena Gilbert, even though now I had her, who knew how long it would be before she decided that Stefan was the man for her again? That was the way the world worked, when you think you have won, fight on, for there are only more obstacles to come. Paranoia was one of Stefan's downfalls, not mine. I was merely reserving my rightful place. My third and most accurate reason for wanting to bring back dear Ms Bennett was merely that I knew I was going to be bored. Elena along with Barbie and Ken were off to Whitmore College which left me behind with nothing to do. I could spring clean the whole Boarding House in a matter of a day, but then I would be left with nothing to do again, which was out of the question. This needed to be done.

The news was that Boston was the place I needed to be. I had compelled some silly little Mystic Falls High student to do the research I needed to be done, which was all the information on Lucy Bennett I could find. What I found was that she was a traveler, and never stayed too long in one place, she kept moving, but from the looks of things, Boston was the place she always returned to. It was her hometown, although I could be wrong, I could be on a wild goose chase, who knew?

All I knew was that I had to try, and if feeling had to do with anything, I felt as though Lucy Bennett was my answer. She was strong that much I was positive about. Katherine had used her as a pawn in finding the moonstone, leverage, that's what Katherine used to her advantage and it worked no matter how I or anyone else tried to deny it. She was clever and known well for her taste in power, first Emily and then Lucy; therefore I knew this would work out for me, all I had to do was tell Elena that I would be gone a while, which was a small impossibility in itself.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please be so kind as to leave a review.**_

_**Constructive criticism is welcome.**_


	2. Chapter II: Boston

**Chapter II **

_Boston_

"_Each of us is a book waiting to be written, and that book, if written, results in a person explained." – Thomas M. Cirignano_

* * *

Arriving Boston was perhaps one of the nicest feelings I had felt in a long time, it was a feeling of peace and comfort, something Mystic Falls was lacking for a long time, even though I myself had many a time brought the place horror and misery, but that was in the past. I'd like to think of myself as an improved man with a twist, something I reserved for special occasions or when somebody really pissed me off, nevertheless I was here on a mission that was to be completed sooner rather than later.

"Mr Salvatore, your bags are ready," said a chirpy little blonde that now stood before me. "Can I escort you to your car, sir?"

"Sure," I said, a smirk immediately spreading and becoming evident across my features as I followed the woman to my car I had flown in from Virginia. There was no chance I was going to drive any of the other useless engines they had around here. I wasn't into modern cars; I was into antiques such as myself.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in Boston."

"Oh I will, but first there's something you need to do for me," I said placing my hands on her shoulders, my blue eyes locking with her brown. I noted they were a lot lighter than Elena's; they were almost hazel where Elena's was mocha hued. Thinking about Elena brought the fight I had with her earlier that day about me leaving town for a few weeks and leaving her behind, but in fact I wasn't leaving her behind, she was going off to Whitmore College in the next week.

I told Elena that I needed to go up to Boston following a lead given to me by Sherriff Forbes seen as I had nothing to do while she was at College, but she stressed her case that Sherriff Forbes had enough personnel and that they could do it themselves. The whole conversation ended with a pissed off Elena Gilbert putting me in the bad books once again.

"What do you need me to do, Mr Salvatore?"

_Jesus, this girl acted like she wanted me to take her right there._

"I need you… not to scream," I said as I stared deeply into her hazel eyes before swiftly sweeping in to her neck, effectively chomping down on her blood supply. Her blood was delicious, sweet as well as smooth as it oozed down my throat in thick streams. I could feel she was beginning to panic as I drew more blood, her body growing limp in my capable hands before I pulled back and licked my lips. "Wow, what a rush."

"It hurts," whimpered the woman I had just fed on, holding her palm flush against her neck in aid of stopping any further blood escaping the holes I had created in her neck.

I frowned in response at her, my whole demeanour a mask of my true feelings in that moment. The woman before me stood still, her eyes glazed over with tears threatening to fall at the heinous act I had just committed. I had asked her not to scream, but there was fear in her eyes, fear and hatred for the monster that stood before her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Stepping forward, I watched as she flinched away from me, but placed a hand on her shoulder, willing her to look at me. I looked deep into her eyes as I spoke, fastening her scarf around her neck.

"Shh, you will remember nothing that happened here today, you will simply continue your duties and not repeat a word I say, understand?"

She nodded.

"Good girl."

* * *

The roads of Boston were a busy place to be in the middle of the week, as much as I hated big cities, I knew there was work to be done. I had to think like a witch and think where Lucy Bennett lived, but of course my first stop would be a pub which I knew she owned. Witches and their pubs, they loved them almost as much as I did. My thoughts travelled back to Bree and her tavern, I had always thought of her as a good friend, but it turned out that she was just a lying bitch that wanted my head on a plate. Little did she know my motto was kill or be killed.

I grinned at the thought as I stopped outside a pub called 'The Boston Apex' and what a name it was. There certainly wasn't anything exquisite about this place; it was a plain old tavern in the middle of town, much like Mystic Falls to be exact. The bar stood in the middle of the establishment with stools all around, it reminded me of a cocktail bar, but from one look I could see they never served cocktails that often.

A woman with flames of red curly hair stood behind the bar, tending to an elderly man that looked like he was fulfilling his daily dosage of alcohol. Stepping forward as I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside the man on what seemed to be an old stool.

_Jesus, I hope this damn thing doesn't have any splinters._

The woman with the flame-like red hair averted her gaze away from the elderly man and turned towards me. She had a pretty face with striking green eyes, yet there was something behind them that hid a hint of darkness. Perhaps she took care of the bar when Lucy was not available, but I most certainly hoped that Lucy would be here as time was of the essence. I did not have much time to waste.

"What can I get you to drink, handsome?"

My head perked up as the woman spoke, a clear Irish accent evident as she spoke. She seemed bubbly and lively, her eyes lit up as she spoke and I could tell she was quite friendly. I knew Boston was a town well known for its Irish folk, but I also knew the Irish community loved nothing more than wine, woman, and song which had the pubs around town filled with them.

"Well that depends what you have on offer."

"What is your preference, honey?"

"That would definitely be a nice warm cup of B positive, the drink itself being a message to me," I said and smirked as the woman's eyes grew large as she processed the words I had just said. I guessed she was definitely surprised as well as opposed to see a vampire in this pub, which made me frown as I knew Lucy had a tendency of making deals with vampires.

"I'm afraid we only serve the regular stuff here. Bourbon, Brandy, Vodka, you know what I'm talking about," she said with a tight lipped smile.

With a grin plastered upon my features, I turned towards the elderly man beside me who was glancing between the bar lady and myself with a great amount of interest and settled my cool penetrating gaze upon him, willing him to look into my eyes as I had done so many times before. This time was no different, and as he looked into my eyes all was lost. "Could you step outside a minute? I need to talk to this lovely young lady."

"What is your problem? Cant a guy finish his drink?"

"If I were you, gramps I would wait outside or this drink will most certainly be your last," I said, this time my voice more stern and my clear blue eyes burning into the older man's own slightly tired blue eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"That's more like it," I said as I watched the elderly man leave and averted my gaze once again to the redhead standing behind the bar, her one eyebrow perked elegantly as she crossed her arms across her chest."

"Oh you know that look doesn't work on me, honey and your arms over there just makes your tits look firmer than they are," I said and winked.

"You're disgusting," said the woman as a look of disgust crossed her features. Just a few minutes ago she was calling me handsome, oh how she judged a book by its cover.

"I prefer the term sexy, actually," I said and presented her with the famous eye manoeuvre I had mastered and smirked.

"What do you want, vampire?"

"Lucy Bennett, it's important."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh of course you do, you work for her."

"I don't know any Lucy Bennett, and even if I did what makes you think I would tell you where she is?"

_Oooh feisty._

"Look I've had a really bad week—no scratch that, bad century and I am not here to play games with you now if you want to be breathing in the next five minutes I strongly suggest you tell me where the hell she is," I said, adding extra emphasis on the word '_hell_'.

"She's not—here."

"Of course I am here," said Lucy as she emerged from one of the doors near the back of the establishment and walked around the bar to where I was, her heels clicking against the hard wood of the floor beneath her feet. "Adrian, you can take a break. Allow me to deal with Mr Salvatore."

"I'm surprised you remember me, witch."

"How could I ever forget, you were the one that dragged my cousin in with your dealings. My family's enemies are my enemies."

"Really? Well if it weren't for you and your _dealings_ with our dear Katherine, your cousin wouldn't have been involved.

"What do you want exactly?"

_I win!_

The simple look that crossed Lucy's face as she spoke about her family had me thinking twice about even mentioning what had happened to Bonnie and rather going off to find another witch to help me, but that was out of the question. I had no sympathy for anyone let alone witches who were always trying to kill me. I was going to do this to make the Gilbert's happy, so I could essentially be happy with Elena and move on with my life despite Stefan's moping.

"Well, I've come to deliver some bad news as well as to ask for some help."

"What bad news?"

"Bonnie's dead," I said as I looked Lucy directly in the eyes. She was shocked by the realization and tilted her head a bit as she processed what I said. I could see prominent frown lines now creasing her forehead and knew that this family was tight-knit unlike my own. Even though they lived far apart there was love there, something my own family had never practiced much.

"How?" she asked, her voice now supple and almost calming.

"It's a long story, but that may not be the end result. She's dead now, but I know you witches can do something, you have to."

"I wish I could do something, but I can't and the rest of my family… they're either too old or too young, and even if I could it might be too late there's only a certain amount of time in which we can perform a spell."

"The reason she died was because she brought the little Gilbert back, and he was dead for quite a while. There has to be something, you're Bennett witches."

"The spell you require needs to be done with dark magic and I'm out of that, Damon. I don't want to be involved in anything to do with vampires anymore I'm my own person now and I prefer it that way."

"What? I'm asking you to do this for your family, I thought you were all so close," I said as I scoffed.

"Bonnie is—was a grown woman and she was very capable of making her own decisions. I saw that the last time I saw her at that party and whatever happened to her is out of my hands, I don't want any part in any of this. It all ends up with a dead witch. What surprises me though is why you're involved with this, Damon. The last time I checked you didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself, let alone a witch."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I've changed? Here I am, being the Good Samaritan and trying to help you bitches, but you give me the crap that you're not involved in dark magic anymore? Bull shit! You have a big family; you can all link and do this for one of your own. What is the actual problem here?"

"You, Damon Salvatore, a vampire want to help Bonnie Bennett, a witch and you expect me to believe it?"

"Yes, actually and you don't have to be so punctual about what I am, witch. You make it sound dirty."

"I don't know about this, Damon but come on," she sighed.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To meet the other witches of my family."

"You mean Casa de Bennett?"

"The one and only, Salvatore"

* * *

Lucy led me out of the bar and around the corner where we walked past an asylum, the building and even the walls of the place painted a grey-white colour. A smirk presented itself across my features as I thought about how I would like nothing more than to paint one nice long line of red across I, but perhaps that was something Klaus could do as Caroline had said, he was an exceptional artist.

The town seemed to be the mixture of tranquil and rowdy as I walked slowly beside Lucy, my sharpened senses taking note of the traffic bustling through the silence one minute, and then peace and calm taking over the next. Boston was in perfect harmony, and I liked that about a town, but perhaps that was the reason the Bennett's were located here among other things like the fact that it was situated directly opposite Salem. Far enough to be away from it, but close enough to draw its power.

"Sicut patribus sit deus nobis."

"Since when do you know Latin, Salvatore?

"Since I'm old, what's your excuse," I said and grinned.

"Very funny, we will see if you can make jokes when you tell my family about Bonnie," she said and led me into one of the side streets which had now become a residential area. From what I could tell the place was nothing like I expected, Myrtle Street was lined with an expanse of mansions on either side which put the Boarding House to shame.

"Hmm, impressive. I thought you witches liked to live in confined spaces."

"Whoever told you that was lying," she said and lead me up to a mansion with a large black gate in the front."

"Oh how cliché."

We walked through the black gate and down the path, but before Lucy could respond an elderly woman came walking down the path towards us, immediately glaring at me as she came closer. She had green eyes, almost the same hue as Bonnie's, only darker and I knew this woman was going to be my mercy.

"What have you done do my baby?" she asked through clenched teeth and before I could even state my case, she had me down on my knees clenching the sides of my head in pain as the elderly woman performed what I knew very well was that lovely brain cell popping trick Bonnie often liked to use on me.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapter, I hope you like this one too. I will try and update as fast as I can, though life can be busy sometimes. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to you views on this chapter._**


End file.
